bishop_stopford_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
The Libary
The Libary Aka. Always Full. '' ''INFO 'The Libary is located towards the first area of the Humanities Block. It's a place to borrow books, and then get fined. You can also use the computers. Except, They're running an outdated version of Windows, so doing your homework on the day it's due while on those rustbuckets isn't the best idea. They take around 40 years to boot up, and use VMWare for the OS. Why? Nobody truly knows; possibly Robert didn't like DOS, which makes no sense as CGA graphics are better than 32K. (See: Another Medium) '''RULES * Dont breathe * Dont use computers for dumb shit (fair enough i suppose) * Do not make jokes using the calculator button on peoples pcs (when they arent even using them) because some retarded prick will get you kicked out * No Sutton Guard (bruh) HISTORY Some typical day, a couple years back, Robert Stopford opened the school, probably along with the Libary. Back then, it wasn't very popular. The only books that you could borrow were Encyclopedias and Boring "1500's Cliché genre books" After a couple months, Robert wasn't very happy with the status. The cavemen who were taught in the school at the time were sent into an assembly. Mr Stopford made an order for every student to Vist the Libary often. Think of it as an "It's education, Kids!" Bait-and-Switch Eventually, 8 years later, the Libary got refurbished. It was closed for about 5 months while a dry coat of paint would be added. During the term of refurbishment, an outbreak of measels spreaded around School, Causing it to be shut for 1 week due to safety reasons. This made Robert and every other Braindead teacher forget about the Libary. It rotted away over time as nobody noticed. A couple years later, Robert died and the Libary was re-opened in memory. The coat of paint was never applied, so every encyclopedia and boring, biography book was chomped up by bugs. Eventually, they did refurbish it, giving it a whole new look. Eventually, they realized that there were a fuck ton of weebs shouting things like "Omae wa mou shinderou!" and gay things like that, so they put in a manga shelf... directly next to the horrible histories book, so you really can't tell whether a pre-pubescent is a huge history nerd, or an otaku. Makes no difference either way. MODERN DAY Today, the Libary is an unorganised mess. You can see Minecraft Handbooks in the anime section, Anne Frank's diary in the Non-Fiction section. I mean, Who uses the Dewey Decimal indication system Unless you're an actual Tryhard Nerd who accasionally visits the Libary? Nowadays, The Libary is full of unfunny year-10 people who shout bias "things" Refer to the list below for all the words they say. *"dO u kNOw dE waY??" *"Yeah! did you see the new fortnite update?" *"FUCK YOU!" *"Miss, are there any computers left?" *"OHH. SICK ROAST!" *"Yeah, OMG, like, he totally follows me on snapchat!" *"STFU YOU GAY FAG" *"Gay year 7 cunt" *"BiG cHuNgUs" Not sure if that was what Robert Stopford had in mind, guys. Group_1444.jpg|Stolen from the Internet. Typical "pack" of Reader-Tards Category:Facts